Elf
Elves are long ranged archer units and the second unit you receive in the campaign. It costs 15 gems to summon one. You first encounter Elves in the intro of the game, but you only can start summoning them after level 1-3. Behavior The elf is very sharp-eyed when he is encountered. He rapidly shoots over and over with his arrows at a distance until death. The main function of the Elves is to encounter the combat enemies before they get too close and so save up some losses. If they get too close they can use their special to finish the enemies off, which makes Elves very good against slow units like zombies. The second function later in the game is as a support unit for quick offence to save up some hitpoints for other units. The Elf is great in 1-vs-1 combat against basic melee enemies but has no chance against groups until he is upgraded to Tier 4. Then he can do his shadow strike (which makes him very deadly to groups). Stats Elves are offensive units and so are able to upgrade their speed. Elves have the same amount of speed as a Healer's one. All their other stats are the lowest of all units. You can upgrade this stats in the Armory. Special In Tier 1, Elves have a special named the "Dual-Dagger Strike". They take their two daggers and swing them to a cross formation. This special is only effective in very close combat and only hits one monster per time. Elves use this special when enemies come too close. Because of their low hitpoints, their special is their only protection in these situations. In Tier 2, their Dual-Dagger Strike is upgraded. Now, after using their blades, they create a wind beam that makes them able to hit enemies at medium distance. We call it "Dual-Dagger Strike 2". In Tier 3 his Dual-Dagger Strike special is upgraded again. After his Dual-Dagger Strike special the Elf will create a yellow beam that can damage enemies from further away and gets an chance to stun them. Most players named this special "Dual-Dagger Strike 3". This special makes them more effective against range units. Before, their special was useless against them because of the short range. In Tier 4, they get a totally new special named the "Shadow Strike". The Elf dashes through enemies, hurting everything in its path. Sometimes, enemies will be stunned when hit by the Elf's special. This special makes them even more powerful than before because his special is now effective against groups. A disadvantage now is that when not all enemies are killed the Elfs are surrounded by enemies which only can give a quick death. However, this does give other ranged units a longer chance to attack. In Tier 5, the Elfs still do their Shadow Strike attack, like before. However, the difference is that the Elf will do one shadow strike, turn around instantly, and do another one. This hits the monsters 2 times, and can damage them more. Since the Elf returns to where it did the special from, it can escape the quick death in the tier 4 special mentioned above. We call it "Double Shadow Strike" But,there was a glitch with the tier 5 special,it appears that when it hits many enemy's it goes straight through than going back. Tower Elves Tower Elves are a little different from normal Elves. They automatically get summoned when you start a game where you are in possession of a castle. These Elves are immune to attacks so enemies are unable to kill them. They also have far better offense and range than normal Elves. You get your first Elf protector when you arrive at level 1-4. He's standardly placed on the middle lane but you're able to move him to select him and tap up or down to switch him to another lane. You're able to buy 2 more with moonstones. When you buy the other 2 you're unable to move them. These Elves upgrade in tier when you upgrade your normal Elves. Special The special of Tower Elves are different from the normal Elves: In tiers 1 and 2, they use the special of Skully Scout to take enemies down. The Tower Elf will shoot an Fire Arrow what directly give his target the burn status. The burn status will stay for . In tiers 3 and 4, the arrow starts glowing and have and directly give his target the stun status for . In tier 5, it stuns enemies. Character ... Trivia *The main Elf character is Prince Strider, who is a long time friend of the main character, Prince Lucas. *Strider has a Tier 2 armor. *While 1 or 2 archers may not make a very large impact on battle, amassing enough of them will allow them to kill enemies in one collective shot, making defense against a small trickle of enemies much easier, and helping spare the HP of your melee units. This trick will be harder when you fight against Reaps in the Swamp. Reaps can kill groups of Elves with 1 or 2 shots, or with one hit with their special, which they do very often when they get too close. *Theoretically, the Elves have the best overall value for their price. *It's not clear in the game which is the elf's opposite. *#The Skully Archer: Both of them are long ranged, however skully archer looks to be stronger and more focused on his long range ability because of his special. *#The Vamp: On level 5-2, Strider transforms info an Vamp. *#The Zombie: On the story, the elf's opposite is projected as the Zombie. *#*We believe that it is the Skully Archer *In the campaign will upgrading an elf give an lot of advantage untile you face the reaps. The reason because of this is very simple: Elves are offensive units and able to deal decent damage on long range. Now since most monsters in legendary wars game have melee ability and are offensive they easy can get killed. Monsters like reap are defensive and mid range, and so are capable to kill elves more easy than other monsters. Gallery ElfyPortrait.png|Elf tier 1 Elfy2PortraitHD.png|Elf Tier 2 Elfy3PortraitHD.png|Elf Tier 3 Elfy4Portrait.png|Elf Tier 4 Elfy5Portrait-hd.png|Elf Tier 5 Arrow.png|An Elf Arrow Smoke1.png|Smoke from and tier 3-4 elf arrow Arrow-Fire.png|Tower Elf Tier 1-2 Special Fire Arrow Arrow-Smoke.png|Smoke Arrow from tier 3-4 elf Category:Units